


Masking Bruises

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Abuse, Another sad one, Beating, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, I might have over rated this but, I'll stop hurting Prompto eventually, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Sorta Stockholm Syndrome but not really, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Prompto was happy once. It's only replaced by fear; Slowly ascending into Hell. It's his fault this was happening. It's fine. He just has to respond correctly, be careful, and maybe he won't get punched this time. It never really works in his favor at the end of the day.





	Masking Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm not dead guys! Just been busy with vacation and also writing like 5 other things because clearly I know how to priorities *sighs* Anyways, this is a kink meme fill and yeah, it's not a happy story.
> 
> This was the post:
> 
> Prompto is in a relationship with a man who hurts him phisically and psychologically. He beats Prompto for every silly mistake and makes him feel worthless, making him believe that he's a total failure in everything.  
> Prompto starts getting depressed (even if he tries to act as everything is fine) but doesn't have the strenght to get out of it. The chocobros are more and more worried but they don't have idea of what is going on, they only have a vague suspect. When they find out the truth (or maybe Prompto himself seek for their help), they help their friend to get out of his hell.
> 
> ++++ Prompto feels guilty everytime his boyfriend is mad at him. Somehow he knows that there's something wrong, still he takes the blame for everything.
> 
> ++++++++++++ bonus points for describing the first time Prompto was beaten up, for whatever reason. He was all happy and smiling the moment before and suddenly everything changes... forever.
> 
> +++++++++++++++++++ I have this picture in my head of Prompto coming back home with a puppy he rescued. He decides to take care of him but one day Prompto's boyfriend kills the animal before his eyes, with the only purpose of punishing Prompto.
> 
> Grab your tissues and all aboard the feels train

It was never like this. 

 

Prompto never knew Hell could be on earth. He was living it; inescapable Hell. He blames himself for why this was happening to him. His stupidity got him into this situation. 

 

Now, he and his boyfriend, Nicholas, Nick for short, were happily together for about four months. Nick always kept him smiling all the time, always making him laugh, buying him gifts, just cute little boyfriend things. Prompto’s friends had met the guy and they even accepted him. Nick was sweet, caring, gentle, the list goes on and really, Prompto could name every single wonderful thing about this loving man. Don't even get him started on the sex, it was always good. Everything about Nick was  _ good.  _

 

Or, at least that's what Prompto thought. 

 

Prompto had a rough home body growing up with moving between foster home after foster home until he was too old. He made ends meet on his own with little help from others only because he wanted to do things by himself without handouts. When he met Nick, it was almost like a breath of fresh air. He was overly nice to him and soon they started dating. Nick had the tendency to make Prompto feel better about himself; To help him when he needed it most. Prompto had anxiety along with light separation issues so he always wanted to be around Nick, almost clingy but Nick never minded. It was familiar, comfortable even and undoubtedly, Nick would be there for him. 

 

Until he wasn't. 

 

It was almost like a switch flipped inside Nick's head that simply, normal day. Prompto walked into their shared apartment after work with a smile upon his face, greeting Nick with a sweet kiss before placing his things down next to him. Nick's eyes fixate on him darkly and his nose wrinkles the slightest. He takes in what he's smelling, soon getting up from where he was and yanked Prompto’s arm. Prompto had barely the time to yelp in pain before Nick closed in on him. He's never seen Nick look so angry before, it terrified him nonetheless plus, Nick was much stronger than he was. 

 

“Where the fuck were you?” Nick yelled at him making Prompto begin to cry immediately out of fear. This had to be some cruel joke. Nick never yelled at him like this let alone yelled at him at all. He tried to get out of his grasp but he was one false move from breaking his arm. “Answer me, bitch!” He's being uncharacteristically mean; Mean was merely an understatement. He was out right terrifying. 

 

“I-I was at work! I swear I was at work!” Prompto cried out in agony which only earned him a hard slap to the face. Nick yanked on his harder and Prompto screamed in pain. His shoulder was definitely dislocated. He began to shake and his breath was growing more shallow. 

 

“You smell like perfume you whore!” Nick snapped at him, soon releasing his arm. Prompto held his arm popping his shoulder back in place with another scream before he was slammed against the wall. Nick slapped him again making his lip bleed; he could feel his mouth filling with blood and his face swelling. 

 

“Someone hugged me at work and- Please don't!” Nick raised his fist at him. Prompto felt like he was fearing for his life and Nick had never laid a finger on him before. He wonders why the sudden change which only made him believe that it was his fault entirely. Nick was always kind to him, never angry so obviously this was Prompto’s doing. He doesn't want to play victim in this but he just accepts the punishment he was given.

 

“Apologize right fucking now.” Nick had heated anger in his voice. Prompto was shaking like a leaf, his mind was racing too much that yes, this whole situation was real. Nick was hurting him. 

 

“I'm sorry! P-please, I'm so sorry.” Prompto was crying harder and just everything was hurting. He was apologizing for no reason, he knew that but he'd do anything to get Nick to stop all of this. Nick soon stepped back a bit from him, grabbing his hair, roughly yanking him forward. His eyes sparked with danger. 

 

“If you wanna go around being a whore, I'm gonna treat you like one.” Nick had a cynical way of speaking that which only made Prompto even more mortified. The blonde is dragged, by his hair, to their room and was thrown onto the bed. He doesn't want this. He was about 30 seconds away from having a panic attack but there's nothing else he can do. He should have known Nick was the jealous type but he never had a reason to see that. He deserved being forced to have sex. He deserved not being properly prepared and just takes it, muffling his cries trying not to further displease Nick. Prompto wanted to beg him to stop but he feels like that would only anger him more. 

 

He never said no; He felt like he was being used. It lasted what seem like hours but was soon all over and Prompto was left in a heap of pain not to mention his shoulder still blazing in pain. His body, mind, heart, all hurt so much that he doesn't know what to do. This… wasn't the Nick he knew. This man, no, monster had hurt him so much and Prompto couldn't deal with this anymore. 

 

“Hey baby, I'm sorry I lost it like that. It wasn't like me at all and I want you to forgive me. I promise, this won't happen ever again, okay?” Nick had such a serene, apologetic voice that instantly made Prompto believe him. Only a crazy person would actually believe this but Prompto is so accustomed to Nick that even he didn't think he could truly walk out on him. Or, he feared for the worse if he tried. 

 

“I-I-I’m sorry for making you mad. This… was my fault after all.” Prompto responded. None of this was his fault. Nick went too far but Prompto only saw it at repercussion for his own behavior. 

 

“I forgive you.” He stated before kissing Prompto briefly. “Now, I'm going to take you to the hospital. Tell them you got in a fight and that I saved you, okay?” Nick spoke and Prompto nodded his head slowly. 

 

This day would not only be lived in infamy, but it would pave the way for a darker future. 

* * *

Two months go by.

 

Prompto finds himself being overly careful with his words and actions more consistently. He watched how he responded to things when spoken to in hope that a fist wouldn't come to his face for disagreeing slightly on a subject matter or accidentally breaking a glass with his shaky fingers. Nick would always be so caring after an abusive episode that Prompto would always come back to him, blaming himself for his choice words and apologizing like he didn't just get punched in the stomach repeatedly. The physical abuse was lightening up only to be replaced by Nick slowly breaking his mentality. 

 

“You know you're worthless without me.” Nick says this more often than Prompto would like and he only believes it more each time it's spoken. His friends begin to question why he hasn't been hanging around with them in which Prompto claimed that work was so hectic that he could barely get any sort of time off. In true, hiding his bruises and slight limp he had from them would be difficult and explaining would only mean he'd have to lie to them so Nick wouldn't find out. 

 

Nick had become more controlling. Prompto is near afraid to speak but Nick would still show affection to him, it makes Prompto return back to him after each falling out without fail. Even when he tell Prompto that he's stupid or useless, he's somehow still is sweet afterwards. It's twisting Prompto’s mind and Prompto continues to believe the words spoken to him. 

 

It's all a sort of punishment. Prompto thinks he's done something to anger Nick and he takes whatever Nick does to him. The degrading words are what hurt Prompto even more. His anxiety only worsens, slow morphing more into deeper negativity. He gets depressed. He's so terrified but it's a cycle that has no possible end to it. 

 

He can't get out even if he wanted to. 

 

Does he want to?

 

He does, oh how much Prompto wants to just run away from him but Nick will find him and there's no telling what he'd do to him. Nick also shows him some care. It's almost as if he's held captive in this unbeknownst Hell but stays for the ride because that's all he knows. It seems like some sort of Stockholm Syndrome but Prompto just keeps quiet, listens, and tries to do everything perfect so he doesn't end up choked out again. 

 

When Prompto does actually hang with his friends one day, his attitude was totally different; Demeanor uncharacteristically hidden. Nick was also with him which only made him more reclusive, barely even speaking to his friends or laughing like his usual self. They notice something was off and also see the few bruises on his arms, neck, face; They don't want to jump to conclusions or anything but they are worried for his well being. As they all sat together, Nick had a bruising grip on Prompto’s thigh. It's unnoticeable but Prompto does wince every so often. 

 

“Hey Nick, can you go grab me a beer?” Gladio had spoken in the midst of their light conversation. 

 

“Yeah sure. Prompto, can you go get Gladio and I a beer?” Nick asked. Prompto only nodded his head before tentatively walking to the kitchen to get the drinks. Gladio, Noctis, and Ignis all looked between each other with concerned looks. Again, they don't want to jump to a conclusion yet, but it's almost spelled out for them what's going on. They're skeptical but also, Prompto hasn't spoke anything to them. They have no option but to wait. 

 

Prompto had returned with the drinks giving one to both men who had asked. He walked back to his place next to Nick. He brushed his arm against a half cup of water and it fell onto the carpet; Prompto panics. He knows Nick is staring at him, watching him make a complete fool of himself. 

 

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid.  _

 

“I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm so dumb! I-I… I'll clean it up and-”

 

“Prompto, it's merely water. It'll dry soon enough, no need to worry about it.” Ignis had spoke up. 

 

“Yeah babe, don't worry about it.” Nick smiles at him. It's the smile Prompto is all too familiar with and it makes him flinch. “Are you ready to go?” Oh no, not that voice too. Prompto gulps. He knows what's going to happen and he accepts it. He doesn't speak anymore, nodding his head toward the question and soon, he and Nick left. Nick gave a short goodbye to the other men before exiting while holding, no, squeezing Prompto’s hand. 

 

They make it to the car. Prompto gets in the passenger seat, bracing for what's to come and oh boy, does it come. A fist goes across his face painfully while the other hand grabs his hair, yanking him back so his head hits the tinted windows. Prompto doesn't scream, he knows what he did and this is the punishment he deserves. 

 

“You clumsy bitch! You go and embarrass me in front of your friends like I'm some joke! You're fucking stupid.” Nick spat out as he repeatedly slapped Prompto in the face. The blonde cried softly in agony. The pain gets worse with each explosion.  _ His fault, his fault, his fault.  _

 

“I-I’m sor- ah! S-sorry… I'm stupid and should have watched what I was d-doing.” Prompto speaks desperately. He wants this to end, he hurts so much. Nick hurts him so much. Both hands were now around his neck, his air running thin quickly. 

 

“You better fucking feel sorry you useless piece of shit!” Nick released hit throat causing Prompto to sputter for air. He gets slapped again before Nick finally started the car, pulling off to go home. His hand was placed upon Prompto’s hand, running soothing circles on it. 

 

It will never end. 

* * *

Prompto feels like he can't live like this anymore in this continuous cycle of pain mixed comfort. He's empty inside; Hell is empty. He doesn't speak anymore, only short phrases as responses and it seemed to be working. It's been a few days and it's been the longest he hasn't been told he was useless or was hit. He feels as if Nick finally forgave him of his stupidity as of late. Nick tells him all the time that he loves him and it makes Prompto grow crazy. He needed Nick, it make no sense, but Nick is the only one who understands him. Every attack leads to gentle caressing which makes Prompto so confused, so lost that he stays in this position. It's endless.

 

Prompto was out one day and stumbled upon a hurt puppy. It seemed as if it's mom left the weakened pup to fend on its own. Prompto, being the animal lover that he was, picked up the puppy and took it home in hopes that he could help the little guy heal. Hopefully Nick wouldn't be too mad at him. 

 

Prompto walks through the door spotting Nick immediately. The man in question got up from his spot and charged towards the blonde. Prompto stepped backwards until his back was against the wall. Nick had that unforgettable ‘you're gonna get it now’ look and Prompto knew that maybe taking the puppy wasn't a good idea. 

 

“Is this little shit the reason why you were late?” Nick speaks harshly causing Prompto to flinch. 

 

“I- He's hurt and… I just wanted to help- No!” Prompto yelled when Nick took the puppy away, throwing it on the floor. The hurt puppy squirmed defensively, whining out in pain. “P-please don't-”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Nick screamed at him before looked towards the puppy. He towers over the pup, raising his foot up, and stomping on the puppy repeatedly. 

 

“Stop! Please!” Prompto watched in horror, paralyzed by the sounds he was hearing. Nick only stomped on the puppy harder. The pup screamed and cried until no more sound was made. That's when Nick stopped. He grabbed the dead dog, opened the front door, and tossed it out like it was a piece of trash. Prompto was mortified. He's crying, it's his fault. If he didn't bring the puppy home, it would still be alive. Nick was back fixated on Prompto, kicking him in the stomach making him double over. The blonde falls to the ground and Nick just kicks him in his side.

 

“You'll end up like that damn dog if you don't quit being so fucking stupid!” Nick spoke. Once he stopped kicking him, he helped Prompto up and got him a washcloth to clean the blood over his face. This was the comfort side. He'd clean Prompto up and kiss him like nothing ever happened. This is why Prompto stays. He doesn't think he could ever get out of this. 

* * *

Nick had left him on the floor in excruciating pain. Prompto’s foot was twisted weirdly and he thinks his left arm is broken. He's like this because he tried to fight back; Emphasis on tried. He couldn't take it anymore and he exploded; he told Nick he was going to leave him, that he didn't want to be hurt anymore. Nick didn't take that little outburst lightly which is how he ended up on their living floor unable to move. ‘You're gonna sit here and think about what you did. You better be begging for my forgiveness by the time I get back’ Nick had said those words so dangerously as he left him immobile. Prompto scooted on the floor with one arm to reach his phone on the table. He was done being a victim. He calls Noctis first and foremost hoping to the gods that he'll answer.

 

“ _ Hello?”  _ Noctis spoke. 

 

“Help…me…” Prompto whimpered through the receiver. 

 

_ “Where are you right now? Are you okay?”  _ Noctis sounded immediately worried. 

 

“H-home… It hurts Noct. I-I can't move.” Prompto voice was straining in pain. 

 

_ “I'm on my way. Stay on the line.”  _ Noctis said and Prompto listened. About five minutes go by and the front door was being opened. Prompto faces his phone down on the table trying not to look suspicious. Nick eyed him before walking over towards where he had scooted himself. Prompto flinched as he got closer. 

 

“Did you learn your lesson bitch?” Nick gripped Prompto’s chin, forcing him to look up. “Well?”

 

“Y-yes… I-I’m sorry… just,” Tears began streaking down his face. “p-please, don't h-hurt me.” His voice wavered with pain. Nick caressed his cheek. 

 

“I only hurt you because you're stupid and you know that.” He spoke those words so lightly and yet they were only meant to belittle the blonde. “Now come on, let me take you to the hospital.” Nick speaks everything as if Prompto’s pain wasn't his fault. 

 

It wasn't. 

 

It was Prompto’s fault. 

 

It's always been his fault. He's stupid, worthless, the list goes on about how incompetent he was. He'll go to the hospital, heal, still get beat up, and taken care of. He wanted to scream. Actually… that's exactly what he does. He was going to escape this Hell. Being victimized was going to stop now. He lets out a loud scream, he sees how it startled Nick and he took the chance to fight back again. It's a bad idea especially with his broken arm, but it'll buy him time before Noctis gets here. Nick punched him in the mouth and his lips gushed with blood. Prompto continues to scream, more out of pain if anything but maybe people around them would hear him. 

 

“You fucker!” Nick screamed at him as he wrapped his hands around Prompto’s throat. “I do everything for you and this is the thanks I get? You're lucky I don't kill you now but that because I love you and want you to learn your place with me, understood?” Prompto struggled to breathe, his surroundings were blurring. 

 

“N-no. I… c-can’t… f-fuck y-you-” His words were cut off by Nick squeezing harder. He used his working arm to try to push him off with no avail. He could feel everything darken around him. 

 

There was a knock on the door. 

 

“Prompto, what's going on?” Noctis had finally made it to him. Nick had released Prompto’s throat and getting up to answer the door. Prompto got enough air back to scream again. 

 

“Help m-” Nick punched him in the head knocking him out cold. At that moment, the front door was rammed in. Noctis and company look in horror at the scene presented to them. It was worse than they imagined. Gladio and Ignis quickly go for Nick, restraining him as Noctis went to the unconscious blonde. He panics but is relieved to see breathing at all. He picks him up carefully, he sees that Prompto’s left arm looks bent the wrong way along with his weirdly twisted ankle.The others took Nick into custody while Noctis soon rushed Prompto to the hospital. 

 

He was finally out of Hell. 

* * *

Prompto wakes in what seems like a hospital. He feels that his arm is in a cast and his face being encased in coldness to get the swelling down. Once he focused on what's around him, he first spots Noctis. Noctis noticed that Prompto was awake and quickly made his way towards him. The blonde offers him a sad smile.

 

“I'm sorry…” He speaks lowly. He's not in as much pain due to all the meds being pumped into him. 

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Nick did this to you. Don't apologize for what he did to you. If we didn't get there he'd-” Noctis stopped his words, sighing because they both knew what would happen if Noctis was just a few minutes late. 

 

“But… everything was my fault. I pushed him to hurt me and-” Prompto began sobbing. “I'm j-just so stupid. I'm not worth anything anyways and I'm so use to Nick being around. It might sound crazy, but I don't know if I could live without him.” Prompto cries out and yes, it is crazy but it's the aftermath of abuse; Always coming back for the comfort from the man that caused him so much pain. 

 

“You don't need him in your life. Especially after all of this. Me, Gladio, Ignis, and everyone will get you through this.” Noctis stated. 

 

“Th-thank you. It'll be hard but I-I’ll try to move on.” Prompto rasped out. 

 

“We're all here for you, now just rest and heal.” Noctis gave him a reassuring smile. It almost like another breath of fresh air. 

 

Prompto could finally breathe again. 

* * *

Prompto was getting better. He didn't have to worry about Nick anymore since he was thrown in jail and for a long time at that. It was hard to not see him all the time and he still had his depressive tendencies, but his friends were there for him through it all. It took some time getting use to not having someone be with him all the time but he just ended up hanging out with his friends more, even more time with Noctis. He spent, what he thinks, one too many times at Noctis’s apartment, out of slight fear, but Noctis always tells him he's welcome which make him feel all fuzzy inside.

 

The fuzziness only intensified the more he spent time with Noctis. It's been like this for a few months and he's not sure if it's actually feelings or if he just wanted someone to show him affection without any backlash. Noctis already shows him so much kindness but Prompto, little by little, revert back to thinking it's a trap, that one mistake would get him slapped. Now, he knows Noctis wouldn't hit him but just the memory of the pain he's went through eats at him slowly. They are alone a lot and Prompto finds himself bracing for something to happen. He's relieved it doesn't but he thinks it's a matter of time before it does. 

 

He broke a glass. Prompto was freaking out so much, damn near giving himself a panic attack. He called himself stupid as he picked up the broken glass with his bare hands. He'll punish himself so that Noctis wouldn't do it. Once Noctis gets into the kitchen he's baffled at what he's seeing. Prompto looks up before quickly picking up the glass, cutting his hands up in the process. 

 

“I'm sorry! I'm a stupid fucking klutz and I didn't mean to! ” Prompto spoke frantically as he continued to pick up the glass. Noctis stepped closer to him and the blonde scrambled back in fear. “P-please don't hurt me…” He raised his arms in defense. Noctis took some steps back. He then located the broom and dust pan. He gets those and slowly returns back to the broken glass. He sweeps it as he eyes Prompto who was still in a defensive state.It pained him to see Prompto like this. Once the glass was gone, Noctis retrieved several band-aids and walked back to the blonde tentatively. 

 

“I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Now let me see your hands.” Noctis speaks softly. Prompto was shaking but soon he got out of his defensiveness and gave Noctis his hands. He's in between wincing from the glass cuts and flinching away to avoid a fist to the face. Noctis bandaged him up and helped him off the floor. He leads him towards the couch, the whole time Prompto continued to brace himself for what he thinks is to come. They sit on the couch and Noctis gave Prompto a concerning look which Prompto interprets it as disappointment, resentment. 

 

“I-I’ll buy you a new glass! I'm sorry for being so fucking dumb and… and… -” Prompto plead and babbled his apology. He freezes when Noctis caressed his face. This was it. He slammed his eyes shut tightly and he's shaking again, waiting for a fist to come down. What he wasn't expecting was a pair of lips to be placed on his. He's stunned by the action that he doesn't kiss back, not at first at least. Once his mind stopped spiraling he did kiss back. It's slow and careful. They pull back from each other soon enough and stare into one another's eyes. Prompto can't read Noctis’s expression but he's still bracing. Noctis lets out a sigh before speaking. 

 

“Prompto, I want you to believe me. I would never lay a finger on you. I like you too much to hurt you. Believe my words. I'm here to help you, not hurt you.” Those words  are serene. Prompto really wants to believe them but he's been through so much that it's hard to. But it's also Noctis, the man who's showed utmost care for him without any indication of hurting him. Maybe he can believe him. 

 

“I'll try to believe you. It's… difficult with all I've been through but I want to trust you and-” He gets a bit choked up. He's never revealed his growing feeling toward Noctis and hearing those words does make his heart swell a bit. “I like you too.” Tears begin to fall down his face and he doesn't flinch when Noctis wiped his tears away. 

 

“You're safe with me.” Noctis wrapped his arms around him for a hug. Prompto smiled into his shoulder and it's the first time he actually feels safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> And if you know me, I always have a happy ending! I just can't leave Prompto hurt and I threw in Promptis because why not. Thanks to everyone for reading~ Comments and Kudos are always welcome plus they make me happy when I see people enjoy my fics! 
> 
> @misssweetyc on tumblr if you wanna see my bullshit reblog and random shit I post


End file.
